Dark Moonless Sky
by raquelvalente91
Summary: It's time for the FINAL STAND!


**AN:**_ Hey guys, I'm back... You know, I listen to all types of music but right now I'm listening to _**3 Doors Down**_, do you know them? Yeah, they have quite good songs and **DANGEROUS GAME **inspired this fic. I was thinking about a one-shot, but it's your decision here. Would you like me to keep writing more chapters on this one? By the way, **RED FAMILY **is currently on **HIATUS**. I'm sorry, but my mind is taking a vacation right now. I plead to Easter Bunny to give me my mind back... Nough talking and on to the story.  
_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own neither the series nor the song..._

_

* * *

__You stand before me  
Now we stare eye to eye  
Before another second clicks  
One of us will die  
You reach for you metal  
As I reach for mine  
The sound of bullets flying through the air  
Is followed by a cry_

* * *

The darkness of the moonless sky made him aware of his surroundings. He had to pay attention to every sound, every little thing…

He heard the footsteps and he waited a few moments, after all, he had finally found his target, the source of all the pain he felt inside…

Silence filled the room and the lights went on. He opened his eyes and saw the face of the man…

The surprised look in the man's eyes and the smirk on his face made his fists clench in anger.  
It was time.

"_Red John"_

"_Patrick Jane, what a surprise to see you here"_

Patrick stared at the man that took his life away. He saw the killer reaching for a gun and he wasted no time reaching for the .45 he had bought a few days ago when he found out the killer's identity and address.

His palms were sweaty and his hands were shaking, but his eyes never left the killer as he aimed.

"_You know Mr. Jane, you made a huge mistake coming here"_

"_That's what you think"_

"_No, what I think is that you won't be able to shoot me"_

"_Try me"_

"_What makes you think that I will die?"_

"_Shut up"_

"_Come on Mr. Jane. After all this time, after how I've always been one step ahead of you, what makes you think you will shoot me?"_

"_I'm not going to shoot you. I am going to kill you"_

"_Don't you think that would be a little harsh? After all I've done for you"_

"_You've never done anything for me"_

"_Yes I did. I opened your eyes, I made you see that the world is a cruel place to live, I made you lose everything you had, I was the one that made you live again"_

"_You killed my family. How was that supposed to make me live again?"_

"_That was your entire fault. You had no right to mock me on live television"_

"_You worthless piece of crap. You think you took everything I had but you're wrong"_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Yes, really. You missed two things__"_

"_What things Mr. Jane?"_

"_Love and hope""_

"_Please Mr. Jane. This is certainly not a good time to joke"_

"_You think I'm joking? Okay"_

Patrick stood, gun aimed at the killer, with a smirk on his face. The pain he felt for all those years since his family was taken away from him and the thirst for revenge came back in full force.

The duel had begun, and even though the serial killer had the upper hand, Patrick would win. He knew it.

He couldn't disappoint his family, couldn't disappoint Teresa…

Patrick was sure she would be looking for him, but now it was too late. He wouldn't let this opportunity of revenge pass him by.

He couldn't hear a thing but their breaths and his own erratic heartbeat.

It took him a couple of seconds to understand that he and Red John were circling each other slowly, paying attention to the other, to see if the other made any mistake that could risk his life.

Both never saw the dark figure making its way to the room silently.

Gun in hand, finger on the trigger… One of them wasted no time and two gun shots were fired.

An agonizing cry followed by a loud thud was heard…  
One of them was down…

A small hand made his head turn.  
The small hand belonged to the one he thought he would never see again.

"_Patrick"_

Those eyes…  
That touch…  
That voice…

"_Teresa"_

The body on the floor obviously wasn't his.  
She had saved him, now, giving him the opportunity to live – love – again…

He almost crushed her when he pulled her to him, crying.

He pulled back slowly and they watched the serial killer's lifeless body lying in the ground.  
A feeling of relief washed over and they left the house.

Walking hand in hand, trying to gather their thoughts about what they had been through, they went to her apartment.

The dark moonless sky hovering from above watched the couple who had been given a second chance.  
The man chose Life, believing in the Love and Hope the petite woman by his side had given him.

It was time…


End file.
